


Disparate Memories

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret remembers two very different memories about the blue-skinned twi’lek who used to be her mentor in the acting business known as Lyn Vrei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparate Memories

At the sound of her once-mentor’s name, Tari freezes, her eyes going wide for a moment before her head drops and she lets out an almost pathetic whimper. She’s a Mando, and her people have a reputation of not being afraid.

But Tari doesn’t fit the stereotype, never had and probably never would. However, with most things, she could at least be given confidence enough to push through her fear.

The twi’lek named Lyn Vrei was the exception. No matter how many times she is brought up, she _always_ elicits utter terror in her.

Her eyes closed as she shuddered, memories of her time as an actress and under the control of Lyn crawling through her mind. Several stick out:

The first is, well, a bit obvious. It’s the first time she’s meeting Lyn and she’s nervous, worried that she won’t make a good impression. She needs help, and she knows it, and Lyn is offering it.

Lyn walks into the tapcaf, wearing clothes that probably cost just as much as Tari’s beskar’gam, and she looks _gorgeous_. Tari isn’t one to notice someone’s attractiveness, and Lyn is no exception. No, its not sexual appeal that causes Tari be stare at her in what must have been awe, but rather simply her aesthetics.

She sits down across from her and smile, and Tari felt her cheeks heat, her head dipping slightly, clearly embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“Well, so you’re the one I was told about. I have to admit, you have promise. And I am… _very_ much willing to help with that…” Lyn says, a smirk settling onto her face and she leans forward to pat Tari’s hand. “And there’s no need to be scared of me, I’m going to take good care of you…”

The next memory quickly takes the place of the first:

Tari is curled up in a tight ball, sobbing. She doesn’t remember what had caused her  to, but she knows Lyn is standing over her, arms crossed and _glaring_. 

“Not good enough.” the twi’lek hisses. “You have such _potential_ , but you just won’t _use it_.” She bends down then, her fingers curling tightly around one wrist and practically dragging her up. 

“ _Stop crying_.” Lyn snaps, this time actually dragging Tari through her penthous apartment and towards the door. “You’ll ruin your make up and get all red and puffy-eyed. We can’t have that, not now. You mess this audition up and I won’t let you out of the apartment for a _week_ , do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Lyn’ika.” Tari stutters, using the hand Lyn isn’t holding to scrub at her eyes. Lyn, however, isn’t happy about this and turns to snatch it away from her face.

“ _NO_.” she hisses, eyes narrowing. “No, let them see you as you are—-it’ll make the part all the more convincing and if it’s not enough? Well, you’ll suffer the consequences.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com


End file.
